


We Can Create Our Own Destiny

by Raven_Grey1469



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fate & Destiny, Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), Morgana's Magic Revealed (Merlin), Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26227873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Grey1469/pseuds/Raven_Grey1469
Summary: Set after Series 2, Episode 3 "The Nightmare Begins".Merlin is destined to do great things. His fate has been laid out before him, revealing love and loss, sympathy and brutality, friend and foe. Up until now, he has accepted it. But, once he learns the horrible truth of Morgana's future, he allows himself to doubt his beliefs. Ultimately, will he trust fate and destiny to guide him, or will he create his own path to the future?Merlin has made his decision, a promise to himself and to the woman he loves.He won't leave Morgana to do this on her own.He'll save her, no matter the cost.
Relationships: Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Morgana (Merlin)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

Merlin feels his magic dance around him, singing beneath his skin as he looks up to face Morgana. “I’m like you,” He whispers, his golden eyes trained on the woman standing before him. He awaits her response; Each second that passes sends a wave of panic shooting through his body. 

“H-how long?” Morgana stutters, attempting to piece together the puzzle and come to terms with what Merlin has just revealed to her.

“Since I was born; I was using magic before I could crawl.” Merlin finally looks away, staring down at the floor as he fidgets with his hands. 

“But that’s impossible.” After saying this Morgana gives a definitive nod, unwilling to believe the truth.

“It really isn’t,” Merlin pauses, “Morgana, I’m telling you this because I want you to know that you aren’t alone. I can help you if you let me. I trust you to keep my secret, just as you have entrusted me with yours.”

Morgana sees the earnesty in his golden eyes and pleading features. A lump forms in her throat as her eyes fill with tears at Merlin’s gesture. He is risking everything he has built here in Camelot to help her. She won’t be alone anymore; She won’t be afraid. “Your secret is safe with me, Merlin. Did you ever really doubt that?” Morgana smiles at the servant before continuing, “And I would greatly appreciate any help you can give me. This is all so new and there are so many things about my magic that I don’t understand.”

The gold fades from Merlin’s eyes, taking on their usual crystal blue color. Morgana’s reaction is unexpected and throws Merlin off guard. He had predicted enraged shouting and magical outbursts from the young witch, not the calm acceptance he has just received. “You… You aren’t angry with me?”

“No, Merlin. I understand why you didn’t tell me. What matters is that you told me  _ now _ .” Morgana comes to stand in front of Merlin, taking his hand and stilling his nervous movement. “You have been a great friend to me. I don’t know what I’d do without you.” The tension in the room rises, causing their skin to buzz and hum. Somehow, the two have drawn closer, although neither of them remember doing so. They lock eyes, each finding themselves lost in the other’s gaze, moving ever closer. Suddenly, Merlin’s world snaps back into focus, causing him to stumble backward at the realization of what he was about to do. He shakes his head harshly, attempting to rid himself of these unrealistic thoughts. ‘This can’t happen. She’s Uther’s ward, and I’m just a servant. It would never be accepted, even if she did reciprocate my feelings.’

“I-I’m sorry, my lady.” Merlin stumbles over his words, his eyes are wide and his face is quickly turning a dark shade of red. “I have to go. Arthur needs me. Let me know when and if you would like to meet.” He bows before exiting the room, Morgana calling after him, confused as to why he left so abruptly. Merlin ignores Morgana, rushing around the corner and disappearing from Morgana’s sight. She sighs and reluctantly closes her door once Merlin fades from view. She flings herself onto her bed, mulling over her feelings, and wondering if maybe, just maybe, Merlin feels the same. 

~~~Time Skip~~~

Merlin slams the door open, storming his way into the physician’s chambers and effectively startling Gaius, earning himself a glare from the elderly man. “Sorry, Gaius.” Merlin placates his mentor, earning a nod in response. “What are you doing?”

Gaius is seated at his work bench, brewing some sort of mixture. He picks up a glass vial filled with a bright blue liquid and pours it into another vial containing a viscous grey concoction. When he swirls the container, the combined mixtures create a dark red liquid. Once he finishes this process he turns to Merlin, finally addressing his question. “Sir Balin’s joints are giving him grief again and the potions I used to give him for pain aren’t working anymore. I had to improvise, so I made this.”

“What is it?” Merlin takes the vial from Gaius’ hands and holds it up to the light, evaluating it. 

“It’s a mixture of radish, bishopwort, garlic, wormwood, helenium, cropleek, and hollowleek. There are a few more components, but I don’t want to bore you with the finer details.” Gaius takes the vial back from Merlin and places it in a small drawstring bag. “I’m going to need you to take this to Sir Balin when you get a chance, Merlin.”

“Yeah, sure.” Merlin halts his speech, wrestling with himself over whether or not he should tell Gaius about what happened with Morgana. 

Gaius notices this and turns to question him. “Are you alright, my boy?”

Merlin says nothing for a moment before saying, “I told Morgana about my magic.”

Gaius blanches, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose with two fingers. After a moment he sighs, opening his eyes to look at Merlin, giving him the eyebrow in response. 

“Gaius, I had to. She needs help, and I’m the only one who can give that to her here. I don’t want her to be alone; I don’t want her to have to go through everything that I did. If there is any chance that I can change her destiny and alter her fate, then I will walk to the ends of the Earth to do so.” Merlin ends his speech with his gaze fixed on the elder, almost daring him to question his reasoning. 

“You’re right. You’re an idiot, but you’re right.” Gaius stands and puts a hand on Merlin’s shoulder, comforting him. Merlin merely nods, thankful for Gaius’ calm head. 

“I’m going to bring Sir Belin his medicine and then check on Arthur. Thank you.”

“Of course, my boy. Now go on.” Gaius shoos Merlin out the door after handing him the drawstring bag. ‘This boy is going to be the death of me.’ Gaius smiles softly and closes the door after Merlin disappears from sight, ruminating on the young boy that had so easily wormed his way into his heart and changed his life for the better. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

“Arthur?” Merlin opens the door to the prince’s room slowly, waiting for a reply. When he doesn’t receive one, he fully opens the door and walks in, setting the pile of laundry down on Arthur’s bed to be put away. Merlin surveys the room. How Arthur manages to make such a mess in such a short amount of time, Merlin will never know. What he does know, however, is that it’s in his best interest to have it tidied up before Arthur returns from wherever he’s gone off to. 

After dropping off Sir Balin’s potion, Merlin had rushed to gather Arthur’s laundry, having forgotten about the task completely due to his encounter with Morgana. An encounter which still has him reeling. ‘She didn’t pull away when we got closer. Does that mean-’ Merlin stops his musings in their tracks, refusing to even begin to go there. Merlin goes to put Arthur’s clothes away, almost tripping over a used goblet in the process. ‘Seriously? Goblets go on tables, Arthur. Is that  _ really  _ so hard to understand?’

Merlin continues to clean up the prince’s chambers while quietly humming to himself. Abruptly, the door is thrust open, revealing a red-faced Arthur Pendragon. “I assume your day has been going well.” Merlin says to the obviously angry man in front of him. Yes, he knows that prodding a sleeping dragon could possibly end in injury or death, but he can’t help himself. If he ends up maimed in some way, at least he’s gone down on his own terms, satisfied by the act of teasing his future king.

Arthur merely grunts in response to Merlin’s jibe. ‘Guess I’ll have to try harder then.’ Yeah, Merlin really does have a death wish, doesn’t he. “Someone’s touchy this afternoon. Also, I’ve been meaning to speak to you about something.” Arthur glares, but motions for Merlin to continue. “You do know that plates and goblets aren’t  _ supposed _ to go on the floor, right?” Merlin steels himself for the young prince’s response, ready and waiting for anything and scoping out everything within Arthur’s reach that can be easily thrown. 

If possible, Arthur’s face grows even redder. “Merlin.”

“Yes, sire?” Merlin replies, upbeat and cheerful.

“Shut. Up.” Arthur grinds out, standing at his desk with his hands white-knuckling the table. 

Merlin sobers, seeing himself inching toward the unspoken line between funny and suicidal. He takes a step back from the imaginary line, hoping to slightly placate Arthur; Just enough to where he can stay and finish cleaning up. “Yes, sire. I will get right on that.” I know, I know; Not exactly the most respectful way to go, but he did say “slightly placate”, after all.

Arthur huffs and rolls his eyes before slumping down at his desk, looking defeated. Merlin continues his work, quickly completing it. He walks up to Arthur’s desk and asks if he needs anything before Merlin takes his leave. He says no and Merlin moves toward the door, only to be stopped by Arthur’s strained voice calling to him.

“Actually, Merlin, could you stay for a moment? There’s something I need to talk about and I can’t trust anyone else to be discrete.”

“Of course, sire.” Merlin walks back to where Arthur is seated and pulls up a chair to sit when Arthur gestures for him to do so.

“Right now it’s just Arthur, Merlin. I’m speaking to you as a friend, not as a prince.” Arthur speaks earnestly, looking Merlin in the eye.

Merlin amends his previous statement. “Of course,  _ Arthur _ .” He waits patiently while Arthur tries to find the right words. 

“My father held a council meeting today.” Arthur pauses. “He plans to wipe out the Druids, Merlin. All of them; Once and for all. We ride out in a week's time for the first encampment.”

Merlin doesn’t know what to say. The druids are his people, his  _ kin _ . He will not allow them to be slaughtered by Uther Pendragon because of one mistake that was made  _ years _ ago by  _ one _ witch. Merlin feels his magic build for a moment before pushing it down, locking it away for the moment. “What do you plan on doing? Will you go?”

“He expects me to. But… Merlin, he’s wrong. Slaughtering a peaceful group of people is  _ wrong _ . They have done nothing to us and they do not deserve to be attacked.” Arthur’s voice steadily rises as he speaks, ringing in the Warlock’s mind. These are the words Merlin has been waiting to hear. Arthur is not like his father, his words are proof of that. Merlin can’t tell him what he is, though. Not yet. Not until the time is right.

So, instead of allowing a life-changing secret to roll off his tongue, Merlin settles for, “You’re right, Arthur. They  _ don’t _ deserve to die for crimes they haven’t committed.”

“You sound so sure of that, Merlin. How can you be so sure of this when I find myself at a loss because of it? If I don’t go, my father could disown me, sending the title of crowned prince onto another. But if I do, I will be compromising the moral code I have learned to live by, and so will all of my knights.” Arthur sounds utterly defeated, and Merlin once again curses Uther Pendragon for putting such a burden upon his son’s shoulders. 

“Your father should not have put you in such a position. But, ultimately, you must decide for yourself which is more important to you: You’re title, or your honor. I believe you are a good man, Arthur. I believe that one day you will be a great king. But I also believe that there are pivotal moments where you will be called upon to question your values and expand your beliefs for the good of your people. This is one of those moments. So, I will ask you this, Arthur. How far are you willing to go in your pursuit of doing what’s right?”

Arthur stares, wide-eyed, at Merlin, surprise evident on his face. He schools his features before quietly saying, “I don’t know, Merlin. I’ve been taught my entire life that magic is evil; That it must be destroyed at all cost. But I’ve seen with my own eyes the good that can be done with magic. I’m conflicted.”

Once again, Merlin measures his words carefully, “A sword is a tool, correct?”

“Um, yes. But what does that have to do with anything?” Arthur is confused by the question, wondering how it may pertain to his current situation.

“Just go along with it for a moment. Many people have been hurt by swords, some of whom undeserving of the pain inflicted upon them. With this in mind, do you believe that the sword, a tool you use every day, is evil?”

“Of course not!” Arthur exclaims incredulously. 

“Good. Now, look at magic in the same way you look at a sword, as a tool. People use magic in order to accomplish their own, independent goals. As such, just like with swords, the wicked acts of one are completely separate from the innocent acts of another. So now, let me ask you this: Do you believe that magic is evil?” Merlin locks eyes with Arthur, waiting for a response and measuring the blond’s reaction.

“No; When put like that, I do not believe magic to be evil.” Arthur says this sofly, the revelation he’s come to evident in his voice.

“Exactly. Magic isn’t evil, Arthur, people are. Not all people, of course, but there are some whose hearts are inherently wicked, knowing nothing of love. It is these people you should fear, Arthur, not magic.” Merlin finishes, certain that he has gotten through to his friend.

“I… Thank you, Merlin. You have given me much to think about. That will be all.” Arthur dismisses him and Merlin takes his leave, closing the door softly. As he turns to make his way toward the physician’s chambers he runs into someone. He looks down to see a head of black, curly hair and a pair of emerald green eyes staring up at him in wonder.

“You never cease to amaze me, Merlin.” Morgana stands on her toes and presses a chaste kiss to Merlin’s lips, freezing the young warlock in his place. “We should meet in the clearing outside Camelot’s walls to practice. I do hope tomorrow night works for you.” 

Merlin, still stunned, stutters out a response, ‘Um.. Y-yes. That is… Yes.” He stops speaking, having embarrassed himself enough for one day.

“Good.” Morgana kisses Merlin again, this one sweet and lingering. This time, Merlin kisses her back. When they part, the two are breathless and smiling. “I look forward to seeing you, then.” With that, Morgana walks away in a flurry of green silk and black hair, leaving Merlin standing in the deserted corridor, grinning like a bloody idiot.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the second chapter! I know I said once every two weeks, but I think I am going to make that a minimum of once every two weeks instead. Thank you to those who have left kudos, commented, bookmarked, and subscribed to this story.  
> Much Love,  
> Raven_Grey1469


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Merlin enters the chamber he and Gaius share in a daze, mind still reeling from the feel of Morgana’s soft lips on his. His heart is still trying to pound its way out of his chest, so Merlin takes a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself. “Merlin?” Gaius comes out from Merlin’s room, carrying some of Merlin’s dirty laundry. 

“Hi, Gaius.” Merlin says airily, eyes still glazed over as he leans against the wooden door. 

“Are you alright?” This comment snaps him out of his reverie. Merlin shakes his head, eyes then moving to look at his mentor. 

“Yes, I’m fine!” Merlin rushes through his shout, startling himself and Gaius in the process. Merlin isn’t exactly sure what else to say. Gaius probably wouldn’t take well to the abrupt approach, so yelling “Morgana snogged me outside of Arthur’s chambers” would probably not go over well. ‘He’ll just say the same thing I’ve been thinking. That it’s impossible. And right now, I don’t want to hear it.’ Merlin decides to forgo Morgana’s presence when recalling tonight’s events to Gaius. ‘It really is the best decision for every party involved. Gaius doesn’t have to be upset, and I don’t have to face the eyebrow. A win, win situation.’ 

“But you won’t believe the conversation I just had with Arthur.” The rest of the night is spent recalling Merlin’s conversation with Arthur to Gaius. When Merlin finishes, he looks to Gaius for his reaction, the older man having not spoken throughout the entire story. 

“You’re extraordinary, Merlin. Arthur never would have come to this conclusion without you.” Gaius pulls Merlin into a hug, patting the young man’s back affectionately. “You should go to bed now; It’s been a long day.”

“You’re right. Thank you, Gaius. Goodnight.” Merlin makes his way toward his bedroom, closing the door and falling onto his bed in exhaustion, welcoming a brief respite from the madness of the day.

~~~Time Skip~~~

Merlin wakes up to screaming. Okay, maybe not, but you have to admit that birds and mornings do  _ not _ go together. After an intense battle with his covers-Merlin will not admit to losing said battle-that ends with Merlin sprawled on the floor with the blankets wrapped around his legs, he disentagles himself and looks down, taking in his rumpled clothing. He huffs and pulls out something to wear, changing and putting his boots on. He checks underneath the floorboard for his spellbook, as he does every morning, to ensure that it is still concealed in its hiding spot. When he is satisfied that it has not been moved or tampered with he exits his room, seeing Gaius still asleep on his cot. He attempts to make a quiet exit but, in true Merlin fashion, ends up tripping over the workbench and sends a glass vial flying. Merlin’s eyes flash gold and the vial stops just short of the floor, now hovering in the air. Merlin looks over at Gaius’ still sleeping form, thanking whatever gods may be that the older man didn’t wake at the commotion. Merlin maneuvers the vial back onto the table with his magic, setting it down gently, making a small clinking sound. Merlin lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and picks himself up off the floor, finally making his way out of the room and up the stairs leading to one of the castle’s many corridors. 

Merlin hurries his way through the castle, weaving through the bustling traffic expertly. He reaches the kitchens, intent on picking up breakfast for Arthur and maybe nabbing something for himself in the process. The prince’s plate is already made and is sitting next to a pile of sweet rolls. Merlin stops, looking around to see if anyone is watching, before grabbing a roll and stuffing it in his pocket. He looks around once more, finding no eyes on him, and proceeds to pick up Arthur’s breakfast and hurry out of the kitchens. 

Merlin reaches Arthur’s chambers without incident. Which is surprising based on Merlin’s current track record. He opens the door and walks into the room, finding his friend still asleep. He sets the plate down and makes his way over to the large drapes on the left side of the room, flinging them open with a jovial, “Good morning, sunshine!” He hears Arthur groan and then a light shuffling before something crashes into the back of his head. He turns around to see one of Arthur’s pillows laying at his feet. ‘At least it wasn’t a goblet this time.’ Merlin muses as he picks up the offending item and places it on the edge of the bed. He sighs; Arthur still isn’t awake. ‘Desperate times call for desperate measures.’ Merlin schools his features and steels himself for his next move. “Alright, you asked for it.” Merlin takes hold of Arthur’s blanket and pulls, eliciting an undignified squawk from the prince who is clinging onto said blanket for dear life. 

“Merlin… Stop.” Arthur’s protests fall on deaf ears as Merlin continues tugging.

“Wakey, wakey, Arthur! I’ll stop being annoying if you get out of bed.” Merlin says in a sing-song voice, grinning from ear to ear.

“Okay. Fine.” Arthur admits defeat and sits up, his atrocious bed head sticking up at odd angles. “But Merlin, let’s be honest, it’s impossible for you to be anything but annoying.”

“And I am unbelievably good at it, aren’t I, sire?” Merlin quips, picking up the disheveled blankets from the floor and heaving them onto the bed as he begins to coerce it into some semblance of normalcy. 

“I hate morning people.” Arthur ends the discussion, standing and making his way over to the plate Merlin had previously placed on his desk. Arthur pushes a few pieces of parchment out of the way as he sits to eat. After a moment, he gestures for Merlin to sit.

“I thought about what you said last night.” Arthur says simply.

“You did?” Merlin takes out his sweet roll and takes a bite as Arthur nods.

Arthur hums, swallowing before he continues. “I’m not going to let my father force me into things. Especially when what he’s asking of me is morally wrong. I refuse to be a puppet any longer. You’re right, Merlin,” Arthur looks Merlin in the eye, his gaze intense and serious, before declaring, “Magic is not evil. As much as I hate to say it, my father is a tyrant who has been a harbinger of death for far too long. I will stop him from doing this, no matter the cost. But I need to know that you’re with me, Merlin.”

By the end of Arthur’s speech, Merlin is beaming with pride. “Of course I’m with you, you prat. I always have been.”

“First of all, I do believe calling me a ‘prat’ is not allowed. And second, I need you to understand the danger you could be putting yourself in. If I plan to take my father’s throne, things will get ugly very quickly. Are you prepared for-”

Merlin cuts Arthur off, “I would die for you, Arthur. I believe in you and am willing to risk my life to ensure that you take your rightful place as the Once and Future King.” As Merlin utters Arthur’s true title, he feels something shift and click into place. As of now, Arthur has no idea of the gravity of Merlin’s last few words, but he will. Soon, Arthur will sit upon the throne of Camelot and knowingly claim the title of The Once and Future King. Merlin doesn’t realize how long the silence between the two has dragged on until Arthur coughs, pulling him from his musings.

“Thank you, Merlin. But let’s not get ahead of ourselves. There’s no need for talk of death just yet.” Arthur smiles slightly, eyes alight with mischief. His smile turns into a smirk with his next words. “And, since you’re so eager to do my bidding, why don’t you polish my armor, walk my dogs, muck out the stables…” Merlin tunes out, too wrapped up in his happiness to let the obscene amount of chores Arthur is giving him bring down his mood. Because today, Merlin and Arthur’s destiny solidifies. Today is the day that everything changes.

~~~Time Skip~~~

Merlin traverses the hallways in a rush, hoping to rid himself of his burden as soon as possible. Arthur had asked for his sword to be carried up from the armory after being sharpened. For what reason, Merlin has no clue. What Merlin does know is that swords are heavy and awkward and all together difficult for someone of Merlin’s build to carry through the bustling hallways of the castle.

“Merlin!” A voice pierces through Merlin’s internal monologue. He turns and identifies the voice as Gwen’s. He smiles and stops, allowing her to catch up to him.

“I haven’t seen you the past few days. How have you been.” Gwen is carrying a basket of folded laundry, likely Morgana’s, which brings the young witch to the forefront of Merlin’s mind.

“Pretty good. Gwen, if I were to tell you something in confidence, could I trust you to tell no one?” Merlin begins walking again, Gwen meeting his stride to follow.

“Of course, Merlin. Is that even a question?” Gwen’s voice holds an undertone of offence, but not enough to be concerning.

“Of course not! It’s just… This matter is private. I can’t go around telling just anyone.” They reach Arthur’s chambers and Merlin stops, looking at Gwen seriously.

“You can trust me. What is it?”

“Not here. Let me check if Arthur is in his chambers.” Merlin peeks his head inside, calling out to his prince and receiving no answer. “It’s clear. Come on.” Merlin ushers Gwen into the room and sets Arthur’s sword down on his chair. 

“What’s going on?” Gwen places her basket of clean laundry on the ground in front of her feet, turning to face Merlin head on. 

‘Well, might as well get it over with.’ Merlin takes a deep breath before blurting out, “Morgana kissed me last night and I kissed her back.” Merlin gazes at Gwen, gauging her reaction. He identifies shock first, but it quickly transforms into joy as she fully takes in what Merlin has told her. 

“That’s absolutely fantastic!” She grins at Merlin, brown eyes wide with delight.

“It… is?” Merlin is at a loss, having expected a stern warning to be careful and an argument against his and Morgana’s… Relationship? He’ll figure out the details later. The point is, Gwen is supporting Merlin and seems to be in wholehearted agreement with this development. 

“Don’t you think it is?” Gwen tilts her head slightly.

“I mean… Yes. Definitely fantastic.” Merlin feels his facial expression morph into one of pure, unadulterated happiness, reveling in his friend’s support. “Don’t tell Morgana I told you, though. You should let her tell you on her own terms, if she decides to tell you at all.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Gwen looks around for a moment before saying, “Speaking of Morgana, I have to go. I’ll talk to you later though. Thank you for telling me. I really am happy for you.” With that, Gwen takes her leave, leaving Merlin standing in Arthur’s chambers, smiling broadly, eyes alight with possibilities for the future. 

~~~Time Skip~~~

Gaius is not there when Merlin leaves his chambers to meet Morgana, so Merlin doesn’t have to come up with an excuse for why he’s going out so late. He may have told Gauis about his conversation with Morgana, but he would like to keep their meeting in the forest a secret for the time being.

Merlin sneaks through the darkened castle, his way lit only by the torches lining the walls. Once he exits the castle, he relies on the moonlight to guide him. He will use his magic once he is no longer within Camelot's walls. He catches sight of a guard and quickly hides behind one of the various barrels littering the side of the road. He waits for the guard to pass before continuing to his usual sneaking out spot. Keep in mind that what was just said sounds a lot more exciting than it actually is. Unless you call Merlin sneaking out to risk his life exciting. 

Once he has cleared the castle close, he treads through the familiar path down to the clearing where he and Morgana have planned on meeting. He uses his magic to light his way, the white, ethereal glow blazing in the midnight blackness. 

Once Merlin reaches the clearing, he sees that Morgana is not yet present. He takes this time to sit and watch the night sky, composing his thoughts. He hears a rustling to his left and he stands, palm outstretched and magic swimming around him, just in case. Morgana emerges from the underbrush, tossing back the hood of her cloak and shaking her head, sending her hair cascading down her back in thick, black waves. ‘She looks beautiful.’ Is the only conclusion Merlin can come to in this moment.

“Why, thank you, Merlin.” Morgana smirks playfully. Apparently Merlin’s brain to mouth filter has failed him, letting what was supposed to be his  _ internal _ monologue become external. Merlin blushes and stutters, unable to dredge up anything intelligible. “It’s okay, Merlin. I like it when you compliment me.” Morgana giggles and makes her way toward Merlin, stopping in front of him and pulling him down to her in a sweet and languid kiss. ‘I will never get used to that.’ Merlin thinks, finally restoring his filter after remembering how to use words successfully. They break apart and Merlin takes a moment to admire the way Morgana’s skin glows in the moonlight. It’s as if the gods themselves have decided to shine their ethereal light down upon her from their empyrean domains. Merlin doesn’t care what Kilgharrha says, he cannot believe that the woman standing in front of him can be anything but good and pure of heart. 

Morgana breaks Merlin out of his reverie by pulling him into a sitting position. “So, what’s the first step?” Merlin takes a moment to compose his thoughts once more. 

“The first step in controlling your magic is learning how to work  _ with _ your magic instead of merely  _ using _ it. You and your magic should work as one entity, pursuing the same goals and balancing each other out. If you and your magic are not communicating, your magic will manifest in violent and destructive ways as it attempts to be acknowledged. You must first learn where your magic lies and how to regulate and manipulate it without disrupting the balance.” Merlin calls his magic to him and a breeze begins to ruffle the leaves of the trees surrounding them. The grass grows greener and the night seems a little less dark than before. 

“I felt that, it was incredible. How…” Morgana is at a loss for words, stunned by the brilliance of Merlin’s subtle, yet powerful display. 

“That’s something that, in time, you will be able to do. But let’s start out on something more simple. I am going to teach you to light a fire with your magic.” Merlin takes out the pieces of wood he brought with him from his satchel and places them on the ground between him and his companion. “The spell is  _ Forbærnan _ .” Morgana repeats the words back to him a few times, Merlin correcting her pronunciation as she goes. When she has it, Merlin says, “Now try to light the wood. Remember to feel for your magic. Try to find a way to tether it to you physically; It will help with control.”

“ _ Forbærnan.”  _ Morgana’s eyes glow a dull gold for a moment and a few sparks erupt from the pile of wood, but nothing more. Morgana huffs in annoyance.

“That’s alright; I didn’t expect you to get it the first time. Try again.”

Once again, Morgana speaks the powerful words, this time with even less effect. “This is useless.” Morgana throws her hands up in defeat before bringing them to her face, burying her head in them. 

Merlin hesitates before touching her shoulder gently. “Do you know how long it took me to control my magic?” Mogana looks up at him and shakes her head lightly. “Years. It was frustrating and upsetting, but eventually I started seeing progress. I was a lot younger than you are when I started, so I expect that you’ll progress a lot faster than I did. It just takes practice, that’s all.” Merlin pauses before saying, “Let me try something. Take my hands.”

“Why?” Morgana questions, but clasps hands with Merlin nonetheless. 

“You’ll see. Do you trust me?” Merlin squeezes Morgana’s hand gently.

Morgana peers into Merlin’s crystal blue eyes before murmuring, “Yes, Merlin. Always.”

“Then close your eyes.” Melin’s voice is soft as he leans in closer to Morgana, whispering in her ear. Morgana closes her eyes and listens to the steady sound of Merlin’s breathing, allowing her breath to meet his pace. Merlin accesses his magic, allowing the feeling to wash over not only himself, but Morgana as well. “Do you feel that?” Morgana nods. “Find that feeling within yourself.” Morgana reaches deep within herself, finding her magic and gently caressing it, allowing it to grow into something tangible and real. She lets it fill her body, making her limbs tingle with electricity. Merlin’s magic and her’s meet, mixing together in an act so intimate that it leaves both magic users breathless. They both open their eyes and take in each other’s blazing gold orbs and the faint glow that surrounds them as their magic flows and melds. **_“Now try.”_** Merlin’s voice echoes in Morgana’s mind.

“ _ Forbærnan. _ ” The pieces of wood ignite, sending little sparks flying around them. “Thank you, Merlin. For everything.” The young witch presses a kiss to Merlin’s lips, pulling away far too soon for Merlin’s liking. The two take a moment to gaze into the blazing flames, a creation born of magic,  _ their _ magic. 

“Can I show you something?” Morgana nods and Merlin once again gathers his magic around him. “ _ Upstige draca. _ ” The fire bursts to life as a dragon emerges from the flames and dances around the pair. Morgana laughs gleefully, eyes following the dragon’s flight as it makes one more circle and finally disappears into the roaring fire. Morgana embraces Merlin, her arms tight around his waist as Merlins wraps his arms around her shoulders to accommodate her. 

“I love you, Merlin.” Morgana whispers, almost too soft to hear.

Merlin closes his eyes, reveling in the moment before responding, “I love you too, Morgana. Always.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments and feedback are welcome. Thank you to those who are leaving kudos and such. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.  
> Much love  
> Raven_Grey1469


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Merlin closes the door slowly, hoping to not alert Gaius to his late return. Unfortunately, Gaius had already noticed his absence and is currently sitting at the table, hands folded and eyebrow raised. 

“You haven’t been sitting like that all night, have you?” Merlin teases, hoping to placate his mentor. Gaius is not amused. 

“Where have you been?!” Gaius stands and approaches Merlin. “I’ve been worried sick! Have you or have you not noticed that when you disappear, things tend to implode, explode, and all in all go to absolute hell? So here you leave me, waiting for an impending disaster, only to find that you’ve been off carousing the night away and doing who knows what. I have half a mind to-”

“GAIUS!” Merlin shouts, interrupting the older man. “I’m sorry. It won’t happen again. I didn’t mean to worry you.”

“Are you sorry enough to clean the leech tank for me tomorrow?” Gaius smirks as Merlin blanches, mouth forming into a comical “o” shape.

“No matter how I go at this, I still lose, right?”

“You are absolutely correct.” Gaius pats Merlin on the shoulder saying, “Goodnight,” and turns around, walking to his bed.

“Well, lucky me, I guess.” Merlin grumbles as he makes his way to his room.

“I’m sorry, Merlin, what was that?” Gaius calls to him, obviously having heard the warlock’s words.

“Nothing, Gaius.” Merlin yells, already in his room. He lights the candle on his bedside table without a word, and when the door is shut he closes his eyes, sighing, and recounts the night’s events. ‘When we shared our magic… I’ve never experienced a feeling like that before. A feeling of complete trust and understanding.’ Merlin walks over to his bed and sits, putting his head in his hands and sighing once more. ‘I still feel it. I still feel her magic, thrumming in rhythm with my own.’ Merlin collapses sideways onto his bed, flinging off his boots one at a time before turning on his back to look at the ceiling. He waves his hand, extinguishing the flame, and situates himself on his side, back facing the wall, falling asleep almost instantly.

~~~Time Skip~~~

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN, YOU TOLD THE WITCH?!”

“Okay, I think if we all just calm down and think about this we’ll-”

“CALM DOWN? Merlin, this is the most imbecilic thing you could have done, and you are asking me to  _ CALM DOWN. _ ” The dragon slams his claws down onto the rock he is perching on. Merlin is fairly certain that the entirety of Camelot could feel the ground shake. Merlin clenches his jaw.

“She’s not what you think she is.”

“Have you understood  _ anything _ that I have told you in the time that we’ve known each other? Your destiny and hers are intertwined; You are destined to be mortal enemies. Nothing more, nothing less.”

“I can change he-”

“NO YOU CAN’T!” Merlin explodes.

“You don’t even know her, Kilgharrah. Who are you to judge her fate and destiny?” Merlin's voice lowers in pitch, taking on an air of intimidation that would make even the bravest of men shiver. His powers build around him as his blue irises bleed into molten gold. The torch in Merlin’s hand flares as the rocks behind Kilgara explode, causing the Dragon to duck out of the way of the debris. 

“Keep your magic in check, young Warlock,” Is Kilgharrah’s only reply, his voice losing its usual intensity.

“I will not condemn her to a life of hatred and madness. There are many paths to choose from, all I have to do is guide her toward the right one.” Merlin pauses to consider his next words. “I love her. You can either support me, or leave.” Merlin lets his words ring in the air, giving The Great Dragon a moment to consider what he has said. After receiving no response he begins to turn away, stopping in his retreat when he hears an echoing shout erupt from behind him.

“Give me a few days to consider your offer, young warlock.” The dragon looks at Merlin in a manner that seems pleading and worried; Something Merlin  _ never _ thought he’d see on Kilgharrah’s face.

“You have two days.” Merlin turns on his heels and once more retreats, allowing the dark passageway to engulf his figure.

~~~Time Skip~~~

“So how was your night last night?” Gwen smirks knowingly at Merlin. The two are leaning against a wall, watching the feast play out before them.

“What do you me-” Merlin cuts himself off. “She told you.”

“Of course she did. I’m happy for the two of you, truly.” Gwen puts her hand on Merlin’s arm, a fond, warm smile present on her lips. Merlin smiles back before looking away, his gaze scanning the crowd of nobles and eventually coming to rest on, who he thinks, is the most beautiful woman in existence. Morgana is dressed finely, in Pendragon red. There is a golden belt cinched at her waist, decorated with runic patterns and spirals. When she walks, her long, split sleeves flow, trailing slightly behind her elegantly. Morgana’s striking green eyes lock onto Merlin’s figure, her red lips quirking into a playful smirk that sends Merlin’s head spinning. She turns away and continues her conversation, her eyes a bit brighter and her smile a little more genuine than before. 

Gwen notices this interaction and elbows Merlin in the ribs, eliciting a startled squak of protest from the ravenette. “Stop staring at Morgana and start paying attention to Arthur. He’s been trying to get your attention for five minutes. You wouldn’t want Uther to put you in the stocks… Again.”

“I’ll have you know that I enjoy the stocks immensely. And furthermore, my fans miss me when I’m gone for too long. I need to make an appearance at least once a week to keep them satisfied.” Merlin rolls his eyes and walks over to fill the Prince’s goblet. 

He returns to stand next to Gwen as Uther Pendragon rises from his seat, extinguishing all conversation. “Magic has plagued the world for as long as I can remember, a scourge upon the earth that must be annihilated at all cost. Imagine a life without fear of devious sorcery.” Uther pauses, surveying the crowd. “I propose an end to the terror. A cure, if you will, for a disease that has corrupted any and all who stand in its path. We are one step away from victory. For too long I have been lenient. For too long I have allowed the presence of Druids in these lands, but no more.

“In five days some of my best warriors, including my own son, will ride for a Druid encampment on the edge of the kingdom. No Druid will be left alive. This is the first of many expeditions, and therefore, a cause for celebration.” Uther raises his glass above his head. “To Camelot.” Uther sits as the attending Nobles and Knights yell “To Camelot” in response to their King. Suddenly, one of the glass windows lining the side of the hall explodes inward and the chorus of voices are abruptly silenced by the resounding crash. Everyone ducks for cover, those closest to the shattered window receiving small cuts and abrasions on their arms for their trouble.

Morgana spots Merlin, whose eyes are screwed shut. He is leaning heavily against the wall, slowly bringing his shaking hands to rest in his dark hair. Gwen, who is standing beside him, hovers over him, attempting to figure out what has happened. In jerky movements, Merlin pushes Gwen aside and sprints from the room, his dramatic exit easily masked by the commotion. Morgana stands, understanding what must have occurred, and makes her way elegantly toward the large wooden doors, following Merlin into the corridor. 

Merlin is crouched down on the floor, back against the wall and hands gripping his hair. His breath is labored and heavy, and when Morgana gets closer she can see the tears streaking down his face.

“Merlin?” Morgana calls softly, gaining the warlock’s attention. She kneels in front of him, her skirts pooling around her as she places her hand on the side of his face.

Merlin startles, eyes opening, revealing the molten gold irises that lie beneath. The torches lining the hallway flare for a moment before returning to their original height and intensity. Merlin’s eyes slam shut once more as he takes another sobbing breath. Morgana pulls his trembling form into a hug as she strokes his hair, causing his hands to finally dislodge from their place on his head. Unbeknownst to the two, Gaius has followed Merlin out of the dining hall as well, and is now witnessing their emotionally intimate embrace.

Gaius walks forward after a moment, whispering “My lady” to alert Morgana of his presence. Morgana shifts her head so she can see the elderly physician. “I advise you to move this to a more appropriate setting. There is no telling when people will start returning to their chambers for the night.”

Morgana nods and coerces Merlin-who seems to be regaining his composure-into a standing position, taking care to not let go of his hand. His eyes are still closed, no doubt concealing the burning gold of his magic, but his breathing has evened out and his complexion is returning to normal. Gaius moves to his other side and puts a guiding arm on his shoulder. Together, Morgana and Gaius lead Merlin to his room, sitting him down on his bed. It is dark, they are barely able to their hands directly in front of their faces. Morgana takes a breath, allowing her magic to flow through her, and ignites the small candle on the nightstand with a quiet, “forbænan”. 

Now that the room is lit, the two look at the ravenette seated on the rickety looking cot in the corner of the room. Merlin’s eyes are now open and the raw magical gold has finally faded from his eyes. “I’m sorry.” His voice is hoarse and emotional as he pleads for forgiveness. 

Morgana quickly kneels before him, taking his hands in her own and looking him in the eye. “You have nothing to be sorry for. What Uther plans to do is cruel and unjust. Your reaction was completely justified.”

“But it was reckless. I didn’t mean to let it happen; I should have more control than that. I  _ have _ to have more control than that. I don’t know what happened.” Merlin breaks eye contact, looking briefly at his mentor before turning his gaze to stare intently at his lap. 

Morgana glances at Gaius, silently asking for advice on what to say. Gaius comes to sit beside his ward, sighing before speaking. “You are correct, Merlin. You should have kept your emotions in check. But what’s done is done and no one's the wiser. We should move on and focus instead on Uther’s plans to slaughter the druid encampment.”

This gets Merlin’s attention. His head snaps up and his eyes harden. “You’re right. Arthur is preparing himself for the challenge of dethroning his father. He needs our help, and the first step is making sure he is aware of his allies.”

“I will support him. If what I heard that night is how he truly feels, then the future for magic users is a bright one. That is a future that I want to be a part of.” Morgana exclaims firmly, shifting her position to sit on Merlin’s other side, still gripping his hands tightly. 

“As will I.” Gaius says simply, agreeing with Morgana’s exclamation. 

Merlin looks to his right, at Gaius, and then to his left, locking eyes with Morgana and admiring the amount of sheer strength contained within them. The last thing that is said before the three part ways for the night comes from Merlin’s lips. 

“He will not be alone.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

When Arthur arrives in his chambers, he is not expecting to see Merlin and Morgana seated at his desk. As such, the startled yelp that comes from his lips is absolutely called for and will therefore be ignored, according to Arthur. Merlin, however, has other plans. 

“Sire, that… Was brilliant. You sounded just like Gwen did the other day when I startled her. Honestly, I had no idea your voice could do that. Color me impressed.” Merlin begins a slow clap that echoes through the room. Arthur is opening and closing his mouth in a manner that makes him look utterly ridiculous and Morgana can’t seem to stop laughing. 

Morgana elbows Merlin in the ribs and says, “Oh, take it easy on him. We wouldn’t want his brain to explode now, would we?”

“You’re right,” Merlin says, ceasing his sarcastic clapping. “His brain is rather small, isn’t it.” Morgana snorts and doubles over in her seat, holding on to Merlin’s arm for support. 

“I- You- My brain is just fine!” Arthur’s attempt at coherence is feeble at best and it sends Merlin and Morgana into another laughing fit. “I could put you in the stocks for that, you know.” Arthur crosses his arms, statement directed at Merlin.

Merlin puts his hand on his chest dramatically and fakes a shocked expression before saying, “Oh no! Not the stocks; Please, anything but that.”

“I don’t scare you at all, do I.” Arthur’s face deadpans.

“Not at all.” Merlin smiles cheekily as Arthur groans.

“Fantastic.” Arthur mutters into his hands.

Morgana finally ceases giggling and takes a deep breath. “Arthur, there is actually something we wish to discuss with you.”

“Oh, so you’re not just here to make fun of me? That’s new.” Arthur drops his hands to his sides and steps further into his room, closing the door behind him. “What is it?” He takes a seat on his bed.

“I know what you’re planning, Arthur. I want to help you.” Morgana’s voice takes on a determined air as she looks Arthur in the eye. 

“How do you know that?” Arthur looks accusingly at Merlin who is looking up at the ceiling, obviously avoiding the prince’s look. 

Morgana, who notices Arthurs gaze, intervenes quickly. “Merlin didn’t tell me. I overheard your conversation and confronted Merlin afterward.” Morgana moves to sit on the bed next to Arthur. “I agree with you, and I’m on your side.”

In this moment, Arthur looks small and vulnerable, two things that are not usually associated with the confident young man. “Thank you,” is all he says, the statement directed to both Morgana and Merlin. 

There is a brief silence, in which each party reflects on the implications of what they are planning to do. Merlin breaks the silence. “What’s your plan?” 

“To be completely honest, I haven’t actually gotten that far.” Arthur rubs his neck as his face goes red. 

“Of course you haven’t! That’s why you have us!” Merlin pipes in cheerfully, making Arthur groan and Morgana smirk playfully. 

“But seriously, we do need a plan. I was thinking that we need to gauge where the nobles and your nights stand; Which ones are loyal to Uther and which ones are loyal to you.” Morgana stands and walks back over to Merlin, taking a seat next to him.

“I agree.” Merlin pauses. “You should also show your face around the lower town. Help people out with odd jobs and such. It will garner respect and sympathy toward your cause. Seeing kindness from you is more than they’ve ever seen from your father.”

Arthur takes a moment to think about what they said. “You’re right. When should we start?”

“How about today?” Morgana asks simply.

“That could work. My father has called a council meeting about the incident last night, so speaking to the nobles and the knights will be rather easy. We can start there.” Arthur takes a moment while Morgana and Merlin nod in affirmation. 

“Speaking of, I should go. Thank you again.” Arthur nods at his two friends and leaves the room, leaving Morgana and Merlin alone. 

“Do you think this will work?” Morgana takes Merlin’s hand and looks at him. 

“It has too, Morgana; It  _ has _ too.” 

~~~Time Skip~~~

  
  
  


“Now, the druid camp sits on the very outskirts of Camelot, so it will take a full day to get there. We can cut through…”

The council meeting has been in session for an hour already, and to be completely honest, Arthur tuned out about five minutes into his father’s rant. And, it may be hard to believe, but “rant” is definitely the correct term to use when describing Uther’s words. Needless to say, the meeting has been grueling and utterly useless to Arthur, only succeeding in pissing the blond off. 

“You are dismissed.” Arthur tunes back just in time to hear his father’s dismissal. Arthur stands and makes to leave, stopping as he hears his father’s voice call out to him. “Arthur! Stay for a moment.” 

Arthur turns on his heels and walks up to his father. “Is there something you wish to speak to me about?” Arthur’s heart is beating fast and heavy in his chest as his panic levels rise significantly. ‘What if he knows? If he does, then all of this is for nothing. I will be sending Merlin and Morgana to their deaths.’

“You don’t seem very enthusiastic about this mission, Arthur. I thought you would be eager to take on this task. Was I wrong?” Uther’s eyes bore into Arthur’s, his intensely scrutinous gaze makes Arthur feel helpless and exposed. His concern about his father knowing about his plans suddenly seems much more tangible than it did before and Arthur can’t seem to force himself into action. He is paralyzed with fear for the first time in his young life and he is ashamed of his blatant vulnerability. “Arthur!” Uther’s harsh shout breaks Arthur out of his fear induced trance.

“Yes- I mean, no? No, you are not wrong, Father.” Arthur finally finds the correct words, gaining a sharp nod from Uther. 

“Good. I expect you to show it from now on; The people need to know that I have your support. They trust you, Arthur. Just as I trust you to stand with me as a united front. Do you understand?”

“Yes, father, I understand.” Uther’s words remind him of his betrayal and he fights the urge to cringe as the lie slips smoothly from his lips. Now, this is not to be mistaken as doubt. No, Arthur stands by his decisions, but that doesn’t stop the pain that comes with them. Uther is the only parent he has left and he can’t shake that lingering sense of loyalty to his flesh and blood. 

“You may go.” Arthur bows to his father and stalks out of the room with his head held high, going over his father’s words, trying to find any indication of him knowing Arthur’s intentions. He can find none. 

Arthur reaches his chambers, sighing heavily once his door is closed. He opens his eyes to find his armor laying on his bed, fully polished and shining in the afternoon sunlight. Arthur chuckles, thinking of his manservant, his  _ best friend _ who is wise beyond his years and loyal to a fault. Though he’d never tell him that, Merlin can barely fit his head through the door as it is. Stroking his ego would decidedly  _ not  _ remedy that situation. 

‘Merlin and Morgana seemed quite close today. Well, closer than usual.’ Arthur files that information away for later, deciding that a much needed nap is in order. He flops down on his bed dramatically and closes his eyes, breathing deeply in and out. His troubled thoughts fade and his anxieties cease as he is pulled into a deep and comforting slumber.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Merlin’s voice echoes through the cavern as he calls out to Kilgharrah in dragon tongue, his voice resembling a guttural roar that instills fear in men and animal alike. He waits for a few moments, listening for the beating of the Great Dragon’s vast wings. He spots a dark figure making its way through the cavern, its bulk almost completely hidden by the obsidian abyss of the dragon’s prison. Kilgharrah lands in front of Merlin, heavy yet graceful. 

“Young Warlock.” The dragon inclines his head to the young man in greeting. 

“Kilgharrah.” Merlin nods curtly, returning the respectful gesture. “Have you made your decision?” 

“Yes, I have.” 

“And?” Merlin presses Kilgharrah for a more detailed response.

“I am with you, Merlin. Despite the prophecies, I am with you.”

“Good.” Merlin fights the smile threatening to break out on his face. He is trying to be serious, yet his body is betraying him. ‘Typical.’ Merlin thinks to himself.

“But…” Kilgharrah gains the Warlock’s full attention. “I have one condition. You must not allow yourself to become blinded by your feelings for the young witch. I need you to trust me if or when I tell you that she has chosen the wrong path. Do I have your word?”

Merlin concedes, “You have my word.” He lets his promise ring out for a moment. “But I assure you, it won’t come to that.”

“I do hope you are correct, Merlin. I truly do.”

Merlin inclines his head to the dragon once more and takes his leave, the flame of his torch billowing in front of him, lighting his way. He makes it past the sleeping guards without incident and makes his way through the castle with silent and measured footsteps. He reaches Gaius’ chambers, opening and closing the door softly. He turns to see his mentor sleeping soundly on the cot next to his work bench. The Warlock smiles fondly before padding across the floor and up the steps to his room. He takes his boots off, not bothering to light the candle, and collapses on his bed, welcoming the blissful respite that sleep brings. 

~~~Time Skip~~~

"I still don't know why I have to do this." Arthur mutters as he and Morgana exit the castle and make their way to town. 

Morgana groans, having obviously heard this particular complaint many times before. "Because, Arthur, going out and showing your face to your people will garner respect and support. To them, Uther doesn't seem human because he’s never done anything like this. So  _ that's _ the point; We need to make you seem human. If we can do that, then your people will be more likely to sympathize with you and, therefore, respect you." Arthur glares at Morgana but says nothing as they continue walking. “That’s what I thought.” Morgana smirks lightly, looking at Arthur from the corner of her eye.

When they reach their destination Arthur halts, standing underneath a stone archway. ‘What if I can’t do this.’ Self doubt batters at Arthur’s mind, sending his reeling. This isn’t a normal occurrence for the young man, in fact, most of the things he’s been feeling lately have been new and, quite frankly, terrifying. This includes his ever growing feelings for a certain serving girl with brown hair and- Nope. Not going there. Not even for a moment. It’s impossible. People may accept him as King once he overthrows Uther, but them accepting a King marrying a serving girl would be utterly impossible. Wouldn’t it? Arthur is brought out of his thoughts by Morgana, who has been yelling his name for quite some time now.

“Arthur Pendragon!” 

“What?” Arthur all but whines. Yes, he knows his articulation is to die for… Okay, maybe not, but that’s his business. Anyway, Arthur shakes Morgana’s arm off his shoulder and starts walking. Almost immediately his path is impeded by a small brown ball rolling in front of him. He looks around and sees a child standing off to the side with wide-eyes that alternate between staring at Arthur and the ball at his feet. He kneels down and picks up the toy, tossing it between his hands.

“This yours?” He addresses the young boy whose eyes grow even wider at the gesture. The boy finally nods. “Well come here, I don’t bite.” By this time, Arthur and the boy have drawn a crowd, everyone waiting to see what their crowned prince will do. Arthur hears various whispers from the gathered people, but chooses to ignore them in favor of gesturing the boy over to him. The boy slowly inches toward Arthur, becoming more calm with every step. When he reaches Arthur he looks down, refusing to meet the Prince’s gaze. “Hey, what’s your name?” Arthur asks softly.

“Rylan.” The boy replies softly, glancing up at Arthur from underneath his lashes. 

“Well, Rylan, would you like your ball back?” Arthur cocks his head to the side and fixes his features with a warm smile. The people watching him begin to whisper even more. Arthur catches something along the lines of, “He seems to have changed so much since the last time. You know, when he was chasing that boy with the black hair and goofy ears around the town.” Arthur laughs softly and returns his attention back to the boy, now identified as Rylan. 

“Yes sir.” Rylan replies, less timid than before. Arthur holds the ball out to Rylan, encouraging him to close the small distance between them to reclaim his toy. Rylan edges closer to him, reaching out his hands and gently taking his ball from the crowned prince. Arthur lets it go once it is in the boy’s hands and is delighted when Rylan doesn’t immediately back away from him. 

Arthur reaches out slowly and places his hand on Rylan’s head to ruffle his hair gently. Rylan smiles wide and lets out a bubbly giggle. “Run along, now.” Arthur grins as he watches Rylan run off. When he stands he takes in the expressions of the crowd. He sees shock, awe, and, above all, respect. His grin doesn’t falter. Morgana sidles up beside him and takes his arm in hers.

“I think this is going to work, don’t you?” 

~~~Time Skip~~~

“Today went really well, Arthur.” 

Morgana and Arthur are back in Arthur’s chambers. Arthur is seated at his desk while Morgana hass pulled up a seat across from him.

“You’re… right. It went surprisingly well.” Arthur steeples his hands and brings them to rest on his chin. 

“Actually, there’s something I need to tell you.” Morgana sits up in her chair and fidgets with the hem of her dress nervously. 

“Mm?” 

Morgana takes a deep breath, terrified. ‘There is still a chance that he won’t accept me. What if-’ She stops herself from spiralling. Arthur’s views on magic have changed drastically in the past few weeks, Morgana knows this. Still, there is always the chance that, once he finds out, he will disregard his new beliefs. He has not yet been faced with someone who is declaring their magic, and the fact that Morgana is someone Arthur knows may not help the situation. For all she knows, Arthur could be so infuriated by her lying to him for all this time that he decides to turn her in out of principle. ‘Stop being ridiculous. Everything will be fine. Besides, Merlin wouldn’t allow Uther to execute you.’ At the thought of Merlin, Morgana regains her confidence. She wants to show Merlin that telling Arthur, though terrifying, is the right thing to do. She wants to show him that confessing will make everything better in the long run. She has to do this. The young witch gathers her resolve and takes a leap of faith. 

“Arthur, I have magic.” There is a pregnant pause.

“You- What?” Arthur cocks his head in confusion.

“I have magic. I didn’t choose this, Arthur. It chose me. You have to understand I-” Arthur cuts off her borderline hysteric explanation.

“Morgana! I… believe you. And I’m not angry. I’m upset, but I understand your concerns about telling me before now.” He takes Morgana’s hand in his own. “I trust you. And though this scares me, I’m here for you if you need anything.”

Morgana squeezes Arthur’s hand. “Thank you, for everything.” 

Arthur smiles at Morgana before releasing her hand. Morgana stands, hugging Arthur tightly before taking her leave. As she rounds a corner she runs directly into Merlin’s chest. She lets out a startled “oof” at the collision, looking up to see Merlin’s crystal blue eyes. 

“Merlin!” Morgana lets her mouth split into a dazzling grin. “Just the man I was looking for.”

“Someone’s awfully chipper today. I assume everything went according to plan?” Merlin takes his arms from Morgana’s waist, not wanting to draw any unwanted attention. 

“Everything went splendidly! I was thinking we could meet tonight; I have so much to tell you, Merlin.” Morgana is practically bouncing on her heels with joy and excitement. Morgana’s happiness is contagious because, soon enough Merlin is grinning like an idiot too.

“Sounds good. Usual time, usual place?” 

“Yes!” Morgana glances around inconspicuously before leaning up and giving Merlin a chaste kiss. She smiles against the warlock’s lips, whispering a soft, “I love you.” She gives her Merlin one last smile before turning away and walking down the corridor, her heels clicking against the stone floor. Merlin chuckles to himself and continues on to Arthur’s chambers, shaking his head at his lover’s antics, but smiling all the same.

~~~Time Skip~~~ 

This time Morgana arrives at the clearing first. When Merlin emerges from the trees he finds Morgana sitting in the grass with her legs criss-crossed. She is wearing a simple tunic and pants with fine leather boots to match. Her red cloak lays discarded on a nearby rock. The young witch does not seem to notice Merlin’s presence. 

Merlin takes a moment before deciding to try something. Before, when their magic had mixed together, Merlin was able to speak in Morgana’s mind. Ever since he has felt a strange connection to Morgana’s magic and he has been wondering whether or not the ability to speak to each other through thought is still possible. Merlin calls out to Morgana’s magic, grabbing on to the tether they created the last night they were alone together.  **_“Morgana.”_ ** Merlin sees Morgana jump, startled by Merlin’s voice. ‘It worked. That’s good to know. I wonder if I have to be able to see her or if I can do this from any distance?’ 

Morgana turns around, spotting Merlin instantly and noting the small smirk on his face. She stands and walks over to Merlin, punching him in the arm. “That was just mean, Merlin.” She sounds angry, but she has a smile on her face all the same.

“Was it really?” Merlin pulls her into his chest, gazing down at her lovingly.

“I- Yes.” Morgana stutters, flustered by the sudden contact. 

Merlin leans down to whisper in her ear. “Are you sure?” Morgana’s response is to nip at Merlin’s ear playfully.

“Maybe; I’m sure you can convince me otherwise.” Morgana leans back to look Merlin, who is still smirking, in the eye. Merlin kisses Morgana softly, relishing the feeling of her soft lips on his. “Call me convinced.” Morgana laughs against Merlin’s lips and Merlin immediately returns the gesture. 

The two lovers pull apart, making their way hand-in-hand to the middle of the clearing. They sit facing each other. Morgana finally takes note of the satchel Merlin is holding on his shoulder. Merlin places the worn leather satchel on the ground and opens it, revealing a large, ornate book that is bound in expensive looking leather. The book is in pristine condition, a sharp contrast to the bag in which it currently resides. 

“What is it?” Morgana asks, reaching to stroke the spine as the book is taken out of the satchel and placed on Merlin’s lap. 

“It’s my spellbook. Gaius gave it to me when I arrived in Camelot, after he figured out what I was.” Merlin opens to the first page, running his hand over the calligraphy script inside. Morgana picks out the words “Camelot” and “History” on the page. 

“Are you sure?” Morgana knows this is a stupid question, but she can’t help but ask.

“Yes,” Merlin says through his laughter. “I used a type of glamour to make it look like one of the old history books in the library.”

Curious, Morgana asks, “What spell?” 

_ “bedyrne þá aestel's soþan swilcnesse”  _ Merlin responds. Morgana mutters the spell under her breath, trying to commit it to memory. Merlin then places his hands upon the pages and utters, “ _ aetiewan þá aestel's soþan swilcnesse. _ ” His eyes flash gold and the air around the book shimmers as the words morph into a language that is unidentifiable to Morgana.

“What language is that? I don’t recognize it.”

“It’s the language of the Old Religion; A language that is now forbidden by Uther Pendragon.” Merlin’s voice hardens and his eyes blaze gold as a few of the rocks sitting next to them lift into the air. Merlin realizes what he’s doing and closes his eyes, shaking his head rapidly back and forth in an attempt to rid himself of his volatile anger. ‘Why does this keep happening? I haven’t had this problem in months.’ He opens his eyes to see Morgana’s gaze fixed on him, her green eyes alight with shock and worry. 

“Are you alright?” She asks, putting her hand on Merlin’s shoulder to anchor his attention on her.

“I-I’m fine.” Merlin stutters out, still shaken up by his lapse in control.

“Are you sure? This is the second time this has happened this week, Merlin.”

“I know!” Merlin yells, flailing his hands in the air before bringing them down to pull at his hair. He sighs. “I know.” He says, softer this time. “I don’t know what’s wrong with me.” 

“Hey, there’s nothing wrong with you. But whatever is going on, we’re going to figure it out. Together.” 

"Together." Merlin looks to Morgana with earnest eyes.  **"Thank you."** Merlin speaks in Morgan's mind once more.

"Eventually you are going to have to teach me that." Morgana smirks and leans into Merlin's open arms. "What are you going to teach me today?" Morgana tilts her head up and kisses Merlin's chin.

" _ Leoht _ " Merlin's eyes flash and he opens his palm to reveal a palm-sized white light that makes the surrounding area glow. "It's funny, I used this spell before I even knew it. Well, not this spell exactly, but it's the same principle. I just took the long way around." Merlin pauses to chuckle to himself. "Do you remember when I was poisoned?"

"Of course I do. Taking that cup for Arthur was brave, stupid, but brave." Morgana slaps Merlin's arm.

"I know, I know; I'm an idiot. But that day, when Arthur was trying to retrieve the antidote, I somehow knew he was in danger. I sent a guiding light to lead him away from harm. I think that's when Arthur began questioning Uther's views on magic." Merlin says this all offhandedly, as if his display of power was nothing special. 

"Merlin, that's… incredible. How did you know? You were unconscious." Morgana pulls away slightly to look at Merlin directly, eyes wide in wonder.

"I don't know. Arthur and I are connected, Morgana. In ways that not even I understand. One day, when the time is right, I will tell you what I am; I'll tell you what we all stand for and what duty rests on our shoulders." Merlin tips Morgan's face up toward him. "You are more important than you know, Morgana. One day, I hope to help you understand that." Merlin kisses Morgana lightly and then presses his forehead against hers. In this moment Morgana decides that telling Merlin about her confession to Arthur can wait. This moment is too perfect and she dares not do anything to break it.

"I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you." The declaration is so quiet that Merlin isn't completely sure it was actually said, but the look on Morgana's face tells him that it was. 

"I don't know what I did to deserve you." Merlin whispers to Morgana, pulling her tightly to his chest and burying his head in her silky, black hair. Here, in this moment, nothing else matters. Every daunting task ahead, every terrifying truth, is nothing as long as he has Morgana by his side. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

“A dragon?!”

“Yes.”

“But, an  _ actual dragon _ .”

“Yes, an  _ actual dragon _ . Now, keep your voice down, will you? This isn’t exactly common knowledge. I don’t know about you, but I don’t see the dungeons as a grand vacation spot. Especially if it is to end with a public beheading.” Merlin and Morgana are sitting in a secluded corner of the library, locked in discussion. 

“Don’t be ridiculous, Merlin. Uther wouldn’t behead you.”

“I beg to di-”

“He’d burn you at the stake instead.” Merlin whips his head up to face Morgana, eyes wide and mouth gaping. They stare at each other for a moment, Morgana’s eyes unblinking and innocent.

“You think you’re hilarious, don’t you.” Merlin narrows his eyes at her and Morgana finally blinks, her lips curling into an unapologetic smile.

“Oh, I know I’m hilarious.” Merlin angles his head down to his book once more, muttering incoherently under his breath. "I’m sorry, Merlin, I couldn’t quite hear you; What was that?” Morgana folds her hands on the table diplomatically, her brow arching in a regal manner. Merlin glances up at her, scoffs, and promptly drops his head again in a blatant show of defiance.

Silence falls over the couple for a few seconds before Morgana says, "Why are you telling me this, anyway?" Morgana begins inspecting her nails, reclining in her chair far enough to bring the front two legs off the ground. Merlin takes in her precarious position and rolls his eyes.

"Because he wants to meet you." Merlin returns to his book, missing Morgana's shocked expression.

"He knows who I am?" 

Merlin gives a brief hum of affirmation in response to Morgana's exclamation. 

"M-Merlin! You can't just leave it at that! I need details!" Morgana cries, forgetting the most important rule of the library. 

"For the last time, be quiet. And yes, I can just leave it at that." Merlin whispers harshly, feigning annoyance. 

"Fine." Morgana huffs moodily and crosses her arms, slamming her chair back to the wooden floor in a dramatic display of petulance. 

Merlin ignores her and continues reading. He has been researching Emrys, trying to shed some light on what he really is. Kilhgarrah's riddles can only tell him so much. Besides, trying to figure out what the dragon is saying half the time gives him a headache. What's frustrating though is the fact that everything useful was destroyed by Uther during The Great Purge, leaving Merlin in a less than ideal situation research wise. 'Why can't something be easy for once in my life? Is that really too much to ask?' Merlin groans, flipping the page harshly, nearly tearing it. 

Honestly, it was Morgana's idea to look into this. Because apparently "I'm just going to roll with it" isn't good enough. Merlin has no idea why not; It's worked out so far, hasn't it? Women are so confusing. She had eventually convinced him (obviously based on his current situation), but Merlin still isn't entirely sure that this is a good idea. There are some instances where knowledge is not necessarily a good thing, Morgana ironically being a great example. But there was something Morgana had said that really spoke to him. '"Find your own destiny, Merlin. Don't let someone else find it for you."' Morgan's words ring out in Merlin's mind, striking him just as severely as they had the first time he'd heard them. He just can't help but thinking, that if Morgana had said that to him, then there is a distinct possibility that she can apply it to her own situation when the time comes. If Merlin expects her to follow this philosophy, then why isn't he. He's deciding that it's well past time for him to truly educate himself on what he is meant to become and what his existence means for the magical world. 'Don't just take his word for it.' Merlin may respect Kilgharrah, but he knows that everything he says is biased by visions of the future. A future that Merlin intends to change, even if he has to give his life to do it.

Merlin turns his head to the small window etched into the stone wall to his right, taking in the setting sun and the sky that is slowly fading into darkness. "We should go, It's getting late; Kilgharrah will be waiting." Merlin stands, collecting his reading material into his arms and moving to replace them on the shelves, hoping to save Geoffrey the trouble. Morgana stands and follows him down one of the isles of books, hovering behind him like a lost puppy. A beautiful lost puppy, but a lost puppy nonetheless. 

Once Merlin places the books back on the shelves in their respective places he turns around, running straight into Morgana. He lets out a rather undignified "eek" at the impact as he and Morgana stagger into the adjacent shelf. 

“If you wanted to be closer to me, you could’ve just asked, Merlin.” Morgana chuckles, breathless, her face flushed from the close contact between her and Merlin. 

“Uh- I- Right.” Merlin stutters sheepishly, refusing to look at Morgana, yet taking no action to move away from her. Morgana reaches out, guiding Merlin to look at her. When Merlin's eyes lock with Morgana's, he finds himself frozen by the endless expanse of emerald green that lies within her irises. He holds his forehead against hers, now unable to look away, hypnotized by her gaze. Morgana blushes, reaching up and planting her lips firmly on his. They break apart, both grinning from ear to ear.

"We should go." Merlin whispers softly, unwilling to break the tender air that has fallen between them. 

Morgana pecks him on the lips. "You're right; Let's go, then." 

The couple breaks apart slowly, making their way out of the library, their apparent closeness earning a suspicious glance from Geoffrey as they exit. 

Merlin and Morgana make their way down to the lower levels of the castle, chatting animatedly with each other. Once they reach the entrance to the Great Dragon’s cavern prison they stop, crouching behind a wall to glance at the sleeping guards.

“Well that was easy.” Merlin whispers, standing moving stealthily past the guards. Morgana follows, giggling at Merlin’s comment. As they continue, the tunnel begins to slant downward and Morgana stumbles for a moment, attempting to keep her balance. They go through a series of twists and turns that make Morgana’s head spin. The fact that she hadn’t known about this place is astounding, especially if the cavern and the tunnel leading to it reach to the very edges of the castle's perimeter like she expects. 

Merlin stops at the entrance to the cavern, turning to Morgana. “Stay here until I say.” Without waiting for an answer, the warlock straightens his back and strides confidently into the cavern. He stands, waiting and listening for the thunderous sound of Kilgharrah’s wings. A few moments after the sound begins, Kilgharrah lands in front of Merlin, folding his expansive wings close to his body. 

“Young Warlock.” Kilgharrah inclines his head toward Merlin, and the dark haired man returns the gesture respectfully.

Morgana, who has been watching this display from the shadows, is taken aback by the respect each being shows for the other. And, as cliche as it may be, she is surprised by the Dragon’s ability to speak, having not thought about the possibility despite her and Merlin’s previous conversation. 

“Kilgharrah.” Merlin addresses The Great Dragon, his tone taking on a serious edge that Morgana has never heard Merlin use before. “You said you would like to speak to Morgana, is that correct?” 

“It is.” Killgarrah’s reply is clipped, almost as if he knows of Morgana’s presence. And there is a distinct possibility that he does. As a creature of magic, he is able to sense other magical beings, a skill that Merlin is just beginning to explore. However, if Kilgharrah is aware of Morgana lurking just behind the cavern’s entrance, he shows no indication of it. 

“Then I do believe that we should get that over with, don’t you?” Merlin turns his head to the side, calling for Morgana to come out of hiding and take her place next to him. 

“Kilgharrah.” Morgana inclines her head, just as Merlin had, and waits for the Dragon’s response. 

Kilgharrah sighs, narrowing his eyes at the woman standing before him. “Young, witch.” Kilgharrah pauses, considering his next words carefully. “We have much to discuss, particularly your destined role in the creation of Albion, or rather, the destruction of it.”

“Kilgharrah.” Merlin warns, his eyes flaring gold for a moment before he regains his composure. 

“I- I don’t understand.” Morgana stutters, confused by the Dragon’s words.

“Not yet, but you will. I’m afraid, Young Witch, that your destiny is a dark one. You will learn many things in the next few months, Morgana. Things that will change you in ways you cannot yet perceive. It is foretold that you will be Emrys’ greatest enemy. Merlin is your destiny… and your doom. You’re fate is inescapable, Young Witch. It is merely a matter of time.” 

There is a moment of silence after Kilgharra’s speech. The tension is palpable, crackling with charged intensity and magic as each being in the cavern processes what has been said. A single tear slides down Morgana’s pale cheek, her glistening eyes betraying the pain she feels. Kilgharrah’s words have cut deep, wounding her very soul and diminishing her hope for the future. She takes a shaky breath, trying to hold back a sob, before taking off into the tunnel, weaving her way through the labyrinthine passageway without a backwards glance.

Merlin remains in the cavern where silence is still looming over the remaining two occupants. Eventually, Merlin snaps.

“Why.” Merlin growls as molten gold slowly seeps into his irises. When Kilgharrah doesn’t speak, Merlin repeats himself. “WHY!?” This time the sound reverberated through the cavern. The echoing of Merlin’s shout is just as angry, just as intense, as the original statement.

“It had to be done.”

“Who are you to make that decision?!” Merlin yells, his eyes blazing brighter by the second.

“I am sorry, Merlin, but it-” Merlin cuts Kilgharrah off.

“No. You don’t get to make excuses.” Merlin turns away from The Great Dragon, walking away. He stops, turning his head just enough so that Kilgharrah can see the golden hue of Merlin’s eyes glinting in the firelight. “You’re wrong, by the way. If you gave her a chance instead of giving in to your misguided preconceptions of her character, you’d know that.”

With that, Merlin stalks away, his final words lingering in the cavern’s atmosphere for Kilgharrah to ruminate on. 

His message is clear: Merlin will not give up on Morgana. He will save her, no matter the cost. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who are reading this story, leaving kudos, and leaving comments. I really appreciate the support! As always, constructive criticism and feedback are welcome.  
> Much Love,  
> Raven_Grey1469


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long between updates. School has been kicking my ass lately and I've been trying to write as much as I can when I have the time. As always, comments and constructive criticism are completely welcome! I hope you enjoy the chapter!  
> Much Love,  
> Raven_Grey1469

**Chapter 8**

Merlin hurries through the castle corridors, quickly finding his way to Morgana’s chambers. The dimly lit hallways are highlighted by flickering torchlight, the flames jumping as the Warlock passes by.

As he walks, he has time to evaluate what’s just happened. ‘What if I just ruined everything by bringing her to Kilgharrah?’ The Great Dragon’s words echo in his mind, along with Morgana’s distraught reaction to them. ‘If this is what sends her over the edge…’ 

Merlin picks up the pace.

Once he reaches Morgana’s door, he knocks three times, without hesitation, and takes a step back as he waits for a response. However, instead of Morgana’s emerald green eyes, he is greeted with a pair of warm, chocolate brown ones. 

“Gwen?” Merlin stares in shock at his friend. “It’s late, shouldn’t you be home?”

“What did you do.” Instead of answering, Gwen steps out from the room and shuts the door, folding her arms over her chest and glaring at Merlin. 

Merlin's face takes on an affronted look at Gwen's abrupt statement. "Wh- what are you talking about!?" Merlin stutters out, mentally cataloguing everything he may have done within the past year that could warrant this type of reaction from Gweneveire. Is he being dramatic? Maybe he is. But one can never be too careful. And besides, Merlin, knowing himself as he does, is one-hundred percent sure that there is  _ something _ he's done wrong in that timeframe. A large amount of "somethings", he suspects. 

As Merlin is sorting through the surprisingly large number of idiotic things he's done and said recently, Gwen makes the executive decision that her best friend a complete and utter idiot.

Deciding that she's had enough, Gwen smacks Merlin upside the head, successfully snapping the dark-haired boy from his frantic thoughts.

"Oi, Dumbass, I'm  _ trying _ to yell at you, so pay attention!" Gwen pokes a finger to Merlin’s chest threateningly as she speaks, narrowing her eyes into a stern glare.

Merlin, who is rubbing the back of his head, trying to alleviate the pain in his head.

“You are  _ a lot _ stronger than you look.” Merlin grumbles moodily. 

“Yeah, I am! And there’s more where that came from if you don’t pull your head out of your arse and fix whatever  _ you _ screwed up.” Gwen continues glaring and Merlin withers underneath her critical eye. “Well?  _ Now, Merlin! _ ” Gwen gestures aggressively toward the door behind her, stepping to the side to allow him entrance.

Merlin sighs. “Yes, Ma’am.” 

“Good boy.” Gwen smiles cheekily and pats Merlin on the back. “I wish you luck.” 

Merlin groans and trudges forward, tentatively pushing the door open and stepping inside, casting one last glance at Gweneviere before shutting the door behind him. 

Taking a shaky breath, Merlin observes his surroundings. The only light in the room is coming from a series of candles that have been placed by Morgana’s bed. The candles cast dancing shadows onto the dreary stone walls. Morgana’s bed is situated on the left wall of the room with two bedside tables framing it. An ornate dresser is seated on the opposite wall, various beauty products scattered across the top, giving a sense of organized chaos that Merlin can’t help but chuckle at. There is a large window next to the bed, draped with crimson curtains that are parted to either side, sending moonlight shimmering into the room.

From a first glance, the room seems immaculate, but the more Merlin looks around, the more he sees bits and pieces of Morgana’s personality worked into the tidiness. An elegant book laying on top of the chair in the corner and random sheets of parchment with notes scribbled across them. 

Merlin finally allows his gaze to fall on the woman he loves. Morgana is seated in her bed, the duvet is bundled up around her legs and her cloak is lying discarded on the floor next to her, leaving her in the simple blue gown she had been wearing underneath it. 

Merlin goes to start speaking, but the words catch in his throat. He tries again. “Morgana, I-”

“Don’t, Merlin. Please… Just don’t.” Morgana whispers shakily, cutting him off mid-sentence. Merlin sighs in compliance and waits for her to continue. “You knew, didn’t you.” It’s not a question, it’s a statement. Morgana is much more intelligent than people tend to give her credit for, and it doesn’t take a genius to figure out that Merlin has been aware of her destiny for a substantial amount of time. 

Merlin shifts his gaze to meet Morgana’s and his heart gives a painful squeeze as he notices the not yet dried tear-tracks on her face. Merlin lets out a strangled noise as he searches for what to say. Finally, he settles with a simple, “Yes, Morgana, I knew.”

Morgana simply nods, turning away to look out the window contemplatively. Merlin can sense Morgana’s grief radiating throughout the room and the feeling sends a stabbing pain straight through his heart. A long, stretched out silence now dominates the room, causing Merlin’s mutinous limbs to twitch and fidget under the strain.

“Please leave, Merlin.” Morgana says in the same whispering tone as before.

Merlin nods and turns to leave, halting a few steps from the door as his resolve hardens. “No.”

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me, I said  _ no _ .” Merlin repeats, swiftly turning on his heels and striding purposefully toward the bed, stopping directly in front of Morgana. “I won’t leave, Morgana. Not until you  _ talk to me _ .” Merlin and Morgana take a moment to stare at each other, a silent showdown where neither opponent is willing to give an inch. 

“You want me to talk? Fine.” Morgana’s eyes darken and her voice adopts a low, dangerous tone. “Let’s talk about how you  _ lied to me _ . Better yet, let’s talk about how I am apparently destined to become some sort of  _ monster _ , Merlin! Let’s talk about that! How about the fact that I’m going to destroy albion, a land you are working night and day to create!” Morgana has devolved into hysterics, crying and gesturing wildly. 

Morgana stops speaking, her hands fisting her long, ebony hair as she yells out of aggravation and melancholy. Morgana remains in this position, breathing heavily and quietly sobbing. “You heard what he said. I am to be your destiny… and your  _ doom _ .” Her voice quiets down again and she is once again whispering. “If this is to be my fate, then what is the point in trying to run from it. What’s the point when my path has already been paved for me. Tell me, Merlin.  _ Please _ . What am I supposed to do now?”

Merlin takes a moment to think, weighing his next words carefully. Decided, he moves to sit next to the suffering Witch. “Morgana, look at me.” Morgana tilts her head up, her hands finally leaving their place in her hair. “What was it you told me about writing our own destiny?” 

Morgana sighs, recalling what she had told Merlin not too long ago. "Find your own destiny." She pauses briefly, thinking about what she's about to say. "Don't let anyone find it for you." 

The shift in Morgana's resolve is visible in her eyes, the color shifting back to the bright emerald green Merlin is accustomed to as opposed to the full, murky color they had taken on since her conversation with Kilgharrah. "Exactly; Morgana, I don't care about what Kilgharrah says. I am willing to do everything within my power to change your fate. Now, the question is, are you?"

Morgana considers Merlin's words, and as she looks into the eyes of the man she loves, her mind is made up. "I am." She says definitively, with conviction. Her determination shines through her tone, making Merlin smile softly. "Can you stay tonight? Gwen is the first one in here in the mornings and she won't say anything." Morgana asks timidly, afraid of rejection.

Merlin moves his hand to cup Morgan's cheek lovingly, the soft smile still playing on his lips. He kisses Morgana gently, allowing the kiss to linger for a moment before pulling away slowly. "Of course I'll stay. For you, Morgana, I'd do anything."

Morgana smiles, and Merlin is blinded by the pure joy he sees in the action. As Merlin discards his boots, Morgana shifts into a lying position on the bed. When Merlin finishes, he gently crawls over and immediately envelopes Morgana in his arms, nuzzling into her soft, ebony hair. 

The last thing Morgana hears before she falls asleep is Merlin's passionate voice.

  
"We can create our own destiny, Morgana.  _ I know we can _ ."

**Author's Note:**

> I am currently writing two other multi-chapter fanfictions, which I know is more than a bit excessive and probably not recommended. But I have this annoying little problem with staying on task, and when an idea comes to me I have a hard time thinking about anything else. I have about five chapters written so far and will try to update at least once every two weeks. I hope you enjoy!  
> Much Love,  
> Raven_Grey1469


End file.
